Wacky Wednesday
by laurenkylie97
Summary: Anna gets sent back in time to deal with living with her mom when she was a teen.


Davidson 6

Lauren Davidson

Mr. Denton

Cp. English 10

12 September 2012

Wacky Wednesday

The Queen bee of the school, Anna, was 16, living the life that any teenage girl would want. Everyone was jealous of her unique style and personality. She was just starting her junior year at Mumsford High School. The summer breeze was blowing her shiny, luscious hair full of volume as she walked through the front door of the school. She walked through the halls like she owned everyone and everything. People raced over to greet her, tell her how beautiful she looked, and most importantly try to get noticed by her. All of the guys wanted to date her, and all of the girls just wanted to be like her.

Every day after school Anna would drive her pink mustang to her fairly new three story mansion of a house. She lived with her mom, brother, and step father. The little fart of a brother, John, was always picking on his older sister, trying to make her mad. He ran down the stairs with all of Anna's feminine products throwing them everywhere. At this point Anna was so furious and embarrassed that she dropped her cell phone and ran to get him. Anna was chasing him everywhere.

John was shouting at the top of his lungs, "HELP, I'm being chased by the devil!"

Anna's mom, Tess, frantically yelled, "Anna Jane Coleman, you stop that right now, go up to the room or you won't be able to have your party this Friday!"

Without hesitation Anna went up to her room, there could be nothing worse than to not have her weekly party. Once she was in her room, she was thinking about how her brother gets away with everything, her mom must love him more. Then she started getting mad.

She said quietly to herself, "Why is my mom so uptight, she isn't even fair, I hate her!"

Anna just wanted to get away, she hated her family sometimes. All her mom cared about was her stupid husband and her bratty son. Anna was so furious that she started to cry, she just wished that someone would love her as much as they loved her brother. She just didn't get her mom. She was so tired from all of the tears that she finally fell asleep.

Anna was sleeping soundly dreaming about winning prom queen when she was rudely awakened. To her surprise, a huge hairy beast was laying on the bed. She had no clue who this dog was or why it was here in the bed. She looked around at her room, or what she thought was her room. Anna didn't know where she was, she was thinking that the wallpaper looked like something her great grandmother would like. It was all pink with a little orange design on the walls. She looked around and saw baby pictures of her mom and uncle. She wondered why they were here in this familiar looking house.

As he got up to look around, she realized that it was her house, but everything was different. She looked at the clock and it read seven AM. She was so confused and wondering why her house was so different, how long was she asleep? Anna walked downstairs to surprisingly see what looked like a younger version of her grandma.

The grandma look-alike said, "Hello young lady, did you spend the night with Tess?"

So many questions shot through Anna's mind, why would she spend the night with her mom? She always lived here. She asked the older lady what the date was and she said, "August 30th, 1969". Anna screamed with terror, was everyone playing a trick on her? There was no way to explain what was happening. She ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could, she didn't know how to explain the feeling that was coming up to her stomach, and she couldn't hold it in.

There were knocks on the door, someone telling her to hurry up. It sounded like her uncle. When she opened the door she realized it was her uncle, but he looked to be only about fourteen years old. He had a strange look on his face, wondering who this girl was in his house. Anna went to her room looking for something to wear, everything that was in her closet was old and nothing that fit her style. She found something acceptable to wear, she just wanted to get back to her time so she could see her friends. Right when she was walking out of her room she saw a sixteen year old that looked like her mom

Anna was in shock but she managed to say, "Mom, I mean Tess? We need to talk."

Tess had a disturbed look on her face; she didn't know who this girl was in her house. Anna told herself she had to convince her mom that she was her daughter from the future, but she knew that her mom wouldn't believe her. She told her mom that she was her daughter and she just woke up 30 years in the past. Tess had no idea what to say, but she still didn't believe Anna. She reached down in her pockets and felt her charm necklace that her mother had given her that she had when she was a girl. Anna picked it up and showed Tess the charm necklace, and Tess wasn't sure what to do, she went in her room to get her charm necklace and they held the necklaces up together. Tess looked at Anna closely, and she saw some of her in Anna's eyes. They both hugged each other as hard as they could, they would have to think what they would do.

Tess said, "We can't tell everyone that you're my daughter, I'm too young to have a daughter."

Anna proudly said, "Tell everyone that I am your cousin, we do look alike, we have to, you're my mom."

Tess was telling her new "cousin", Anna, how they did things in the late 60's. Anna asked Tess if she had a charger for her cell phone and Tess let out a laugh, they didn't even have cell phones, or any electronics. Anna thought she might go crazy without the things she used most in her life. She didn't want to go to school today with her mom, how weird would that be! When they got to the school, everything looked strangely familiar; the school looked the same as it does in the future. When Tess was walking down the hall everyone was talking to her, wanting to be her friend. Anna was proud of her mother.

"Mom I never knew that you were so popular in high school." Anna was trying to say through the crowded halls. Anna was getting pushed around, nobody even acknowledged her. She felt as if I wasn't even there. To get through the crowded hallways, Anna had to push her way through the hallway filled with followers of Tess. Anna walked with slumped shoulders like a loser. As she was walking into the class she realized that that's probably how everyone feels in the future school. People get pushed around, and nobody helps them.

Loudly and sternly, she said as she ran to the bathroom, "I need to get back to my house with my family, and my school to make things right with my mom. I have been thinking about myself, never anyone else."

Anna didn't realize that someone had came in the bathroom and was listening to her the whole time, when she turned around she saw Tess standing there, she went up and gave Anna a huge hug.

Tess said, "We have to get you back to your time, do you have any idea how you came to the past?

For the next hour Anna told her everything that happened and Tess thought that maybe she should go to bed crying again. That night Anna and Tess got home, and they were both exhausted. Anna was going to try to do everything she could to get back home. Once she said her goodnights to everyone she went to her room and looked at her charm necklace, she kept talking to it wanting something to happen. She couldn't stand this life much longer, she needed to get back.

Anna couldn't sleep that night so she went down to get something to eat because she was starving. When she slipped on a little puddle of water on the floor, her charm necklace was in her back pocket of her ripped up jeans that she loved so dearly. She hit the ground with a tremendous thud. Her charm necklace had crunched and broken, all that she had from her mom is no longer with her. Everything in her world went dark.

"Anna, dear what are you doing laying on the ground, get up!" Her loving mother said.

"Mom, you're actually my mom again, I missed you so much, what year is it?" Anna screamed with joy.

Her mother answered her and asked her what was wrong with her. Anna told her mom that she was so glad to be back home and that she missed her mom so much, she apologized to her mom for everything. They finally made up and had a great relationship. Anna still had to make things right with her classmates and all of her friends. That next day she went to school and talked to everyone, she made sure that no one was going to feel left out.

She made it a point to be a better person and make friends with everyone, she never wanted anyone to feel left out again. She had experienced that before and didn't think anyone should ever have to do that. She wanted to always treat her mother with respect and get along with her brother. She never wanted to go back to the past again, she was going to live life with no regrets.


End file.
